Hard to Explain
by IheartOakenshield193712
Summary: In which Bilbo is an actor working with the very slimy Smaug, and Thorin is consumed with the idea that Bilbo will leave him for the other man... Rated M to be safe


**New story! I know, I'm sorry Dx  
**

* * *

Thorin Oakenshield, co-executive at the gem company Diasapherald Enterprises, stood in front of the mirror as he straightened his tie. He noticed the bathroom door had opened. "Shall I pick you up at lunch?" he asked, hoping his boyfriend heard over the noise of the fan.

Said man poked his head out of the bathroom. "I thought you had that big meeting today. The one where you finally resolve the problems with WhiteGem Designs."

"Aye, I do but I was hoping to have an excuse to leave," he admitted somewhat guiltily.

Bilbo entered the bedroom with a towel wrapped around the lower half of his body, and Thorin choked on the air. "Well, as much as I would love to be your excuse, I can't. I'm doing an intense scene today. It'll most likely take all day."

"Oh," Thorin said sadly. He threw on his suit jacket and combed back his long hair. "When will you be home?"

Bilbo shrugged and let the towel fall to the floor. He put his clothes on and harrumphed. "Well, I promised Smaug I'd go to dinner with him."

Thorin almost dropped his glass cologne bottle. He sloppily returned it to the dresser and turned to Bilbo with wide eyes. "W-what? W-w-why?"

"As a celebration of completing the scene, and a toast to only seven weeks more of filming," the other said simply, not noticing his boyfriend's mood change. "Don't wait up, dear. We're going to a movie with Legolas and Lindir after."

"And you're telling me this now?" Thorin growled.

"You're so busy with work, I didn't want to bother you." Bilbo, now fully dressed, went up to his boyfriend and put his hands underneath Thorin's jacket, running his hands along the sides of his lover's torso. "Besides, I thought you'd be alright with it. Was I wrong?"

Thorin sighed and dropped his head in defeat. "No, my love. Have a wonderful time." He kissed Bilbo and turned to leave. "Any plans tomorrow?"

Bilbo smiled knowingly. "Not that I know of. Why? What is it that you suggest?"

"Perhaps, I could go to work with you," he said sheepishly. "I mean if everything settles at work."

"Ooh, I'd love that. I'll be doing another scene with Smaug though, is that alright?" Bilbo asked, biting his bottom lip.

Thorin grumbled. "I'll stay in your trailer?" he offered, grabbing his keys.

Bilbo laughed and followed him to the door. He caught Thorin's wrist and tugged him close. "I love you," he said, pecking his cheek. "Have a good day and be nice."

The older man chuckled. "Love you too, and I shall try."

* * *

Nine o'clock.

Bilbo was probably in makeup and costume and getting ready for that intense scene. Thorin clutched his pen and stabbed the paper with it. He knew what scene Bilbo had been talking about that morning; it's the one of the downsides to being in a romantic relationship with an actor.

Yes, it was a sex scene or somewhat of a sex scene with that snake Smaug. And then Bilbo and that thing were going out to dinner and then a movie. A blasted date more like it! The pen tip broke off in the desk as Thorin drove it down into the wood. He growled and tossed the pieces in the trash.

The knock at his door startled him. He looked up. "Meeting's about to start," Fili said.

Thorin flashed a stiff smile. "I'll be there in a minute."

A meeting with those haughty bastards from WhiteGem Designs who wanted to get their share of his grandfather's will. Maybe they will distract his mind from thinking about Bilbo getting hot and bothered for that slimy git.

Or Bilbo panting heavily for him.

Bilbo moaning loudly for him.

Bilbo running his hands over his own body for him.

Bilbo stroking himself for him.

Bilbo getting hard for him.

Bilbo coming for-

"Mr. Oakenshield, I trust everything will be in order?" Thrain, his father and boss, asked with a raised eyebrow.

The other nodded, unsure how he got in the middle of the hallway. "Yeah, file is secure. They won't be getting their share. Smaug – I mean Thranduil can't get away with this."

Thrain eyed Thorin warily. "Uh huh," he muttered and walked away.

Thorin groaned and ran a hand over his face. He really shouldn't be this worked up over Bilbo filming a sex scene with another actor. He'd done it before. Yeah, with that diva Tauriel and the married Arwen Undomiel. Yes, he had nothing to worry about… except for the huge fact that those were women and Bilbo was definitely gay.

This is why Thorin has been disgruntled ever since his boyfriend got the script. Smaug was a man albeit an attractive man with blue eyes sort of like someone Bilbo knew.

He, Thorin, knows Bilbo's moves and moans. He knows how to please him, how to make him beg. In the past movies, Bilbo made those scenes believable but he never felt any attraction because they were women. If Bilbo makes this scene look too believable, what's to stop him from not believing the true attraction between him and Smaug? Then Thorin would be back at square one, trying to get a date with the most handsomest actor he'd ever seen at a book signing!

Again, he did not know how he found himself sitting at the long table with his briefcase on the long table and a stack of important looking papers on top of it. He feared this whole meeting would be just the same.

The members of WhiteGem Designs walked in and Thorin found his fountain pen very interesting for the time being. Thranduil and his posse sat opposite Thorin who was tracing his finger over the tiny Diasapherald logo on the pen.

Thrain sat beside Thorin and glared at the other guests. He nudged his son's arm and leaned over. "You have the papers, yes?"

Thorin nodded, the logo still very fascinating.

"Remember, we do everything we can to counter their words," he whispered. "Use the evidence, and we can be sure they don't win."

Thorin grunted in reply.

The lawyer representing Thror's will soon entered the room and took his spot at the head of the table. "Hello, my name is Gandalf, and Thror looked to me for entrusting his last will and testament. I understand the last section was a bit unclear?"

"Yes," Thranduil answered in that too smooth of a voice. "We were promised a piece of the profit and have not received anything."

"No, promise was made. Ye did not fulfill your side of the contract," Gloin growled.

Gandalf held up his hands. "Now wait a minute, let's begin with what was written in the will and then we'll work from there. Yes?"

Both parties nodded.

Gandalf opened his case and took out a few pages. He slid his glasses down his nose and peered at the words. "'I leave my business to my son and grandson as well as 70% of the sapphire and crystal dig. The other 30% is eligible to belong to Thranduil and his team at WhiteGem Designs if the rift between Diasapherald Enterprises and their own company has been resolved." The old man pushed his spectacles back to the bridge of his nose. "Alright, what rift is this concerning?"

Thranduil waved his hand. "Trivial matter now. Unimportant."

Thrain sat straight. "But the contract was broken and the rift was not resolved because you refused to help us," he grunted. "Thorin, give me the papers."

Thorin, on autopilot, handed him the stack and leaned back in his chair. His eyes wandered to Thranduil's slim hands. Smaug has slim hands. Hands that can...

It hit him full force, throwing the present conversations out the window.

 _Bilbo was pressed up against the wall panting heavily. His eyes dilated and heavy with lust. His brow glistened with delicate beads of sweat. His lips parted and his pink tongue slid out and ran over his upper lip slowly. He must know this turned the other on greatly._

Thorin shifted in his seat and crossed his legs, trying to hide his growing erection. He tried to focus on what Thrain and the others were saying...

 _Bilbo batted his eyelashes at the other man. He knew what this seductive side did to him._

 _The empty space between he and the other was closed quickly as the taller man leaned in. His thin hands cupped Bilbo's face and he dipped his head. Bilbo's lips greeted the others surprisingly softly. After the kiss, he pulled back, his eyes dark and unreadable. His mouth slowly quirked upward into a smirk. It was no doubt he fancied Bilbo._

Thorin jerked forward when a firm hand clapped his shoulder.

"You alright?" Dwalin's voice whispered in his right ear while his father's hand gripped his left shoulder tightly.

Hot breath filled his left ear, and not the sort of hot breath Thorin had been thinking about. "You're supposed to be composed!" Thrain hissed. "They'll get the percentage if you can't keep steady!"

Thorin looked dumbly at the man.

"You gave me the wrong file," his father whispered. "I've had to make do with Balin's case. Go get them."

"Yes, sir," Thorin replied. He stood and turned quickly, securing his suit jacket over his crotch. He made it to his office before he realized he had no idea what Thrain wanted him to get. He fumbled some papers around, trying to see if the ones he needed would just jump out at him. Instead, he found himself dialing Bilbo's number while fishing in his file cabinet.

His boyfriend picked up on the third ring. "Hey!" He sounded happy to see him which nearly made Thorin drop a handful of papers.

"H hi," he stuttered.

Bilbo laughed on the other end. "How's your meeting going?"

"Not good," he admitted, stuffing useless papers back in the cabinet. "I just wanted to hear your voice." Which was true, though he wanted more than just hearing Bilbo talk. "How's everything there?"

He heard Bilbo pout. "Hm, not too good either."

Thorin frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we did the scene earlier but the director said it wasn't good enough. So we have to do it again after lunch, the scene again," he said.

"I thought the movie wasn't erotic," he tried not the growl.

"It's not, but the director said the scene wasn't believable," Bilbo sighed. "I really don't want to film it again. The first time was hard enough."

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked, trying not to get a mental picture of whatever 'hard enough' might be.

"Smaug," Bilbo huffed. "He just made it so difficult to act. H-he,"

The suspense was killing Thorin who was gripping the right file in his hand. A knock came from the open door and Dwalin stepped in. Thorin tossed the papers at him and grunted, "I'll be there. Give me a second."

"Oh! Do you have to go?" Bilbo exclaimed on the other line.

"Not exactly-"

"Oh, I'll see you tonight," the other man said hurriedly. "Hope the meeting goes well! I love you. Bye!" Then he hung up and Thorin hit the wall.

Now, he'd have to stew for another eight hours before Bilbo gets back from his 'date and movie' and Thorin can demand every detail so he can wring Smaug's neck the next time he sees that slug. Thorin stalked from his office back to the conference room where he sizzled in his own thoughts.

"We filed for bankruptcy after Pale Pearls hoodwinked us "

Thranduil scoffed. "Such a little dispute, but if poor Azog, the very man who helped those underprivileged children of Moria, can trick these lot into selling some stocks to feed the poor of Esgorath, what's to say they'll become mad with greed at the percentages? Isn't it true Thrain had to have professional counseling to cope with the loss of their riches?"

"Now, you listen here-"

And listen Thranduil might have, but Thorin was coming up with different scenarios to what Bilbo was going to tell him.

He said that lizard had made it difficult to act, and it was a sex-ish scene. Either Bilbo was falling for Smaug or that git was scaring Bilbo. Of course there were more possible scenarios but he could only focus on one: Bilbo inevitably falling in love with Smaug.

He was another actor. He knew how to make it awkward for Bilbo. He was openly gay. He was known for off screen romances with his costars. He was tall and handsome that had every head turning of men and women alike. Besides, he looked at his love interests like a hawk would a mouse.

Suddenly Thorin couldn't breathe.

 _Bilbo was moaning into Smaug's mouth. "Love me. Love me, darling."_

 _The taller man ran his thumb over Bilbo's full bottom lip. He ducked his head and captured those plump lips Thorin loves to nibble on. His tongue mingled with Bilbo's juicy one. He softly bit down on Bilbo's tongue, making him giggle._

 _"Oh, make me happy," the younger man moaned._

 _Smaug pressed himself into Bilbo and growled. "So perfect. So beautiful. So... preciousss," he hissed quietly. "And unbelievably mine." He moved his head and his lips caught Bilbo's neck._

 _Bilbo mewled and gasped and pulled the taller man closer. "Oh, darling. You know what that does to me."_

Thorin palmed himself over his pants and shifted in his seat.

 _"Oh, you are so incredibly handsome," Bilbo praised. "I love you, Smau-"_

"Whoa, Uncle!" Kili interrupted his thoughts. "Put that away! We're trying to do business here not trying to get into anyone's pants!"

"Though, everyone's sort of on a break. Gandalf's getting pretty impatient to leave, which I'm assuming you are too Uncle. You know, judging by the state of your little friend," Fili added.

Thorin growled and stormed from the room, very conscious of his jacket covering his arousal. He ducked into this office and tried to ignore his trailing nephews. He fished in his desk drawer for something rather important at the moment.

Kili hopped on the desk and Fili stood on the other side of Thorin. "What're you looking for, Uncle?" Kili asked saucily. "You seem pretty tight."

"Yeah, you might want to unwind that knot," Fili teased.

Kili scooted closer to Thorin. "So, who's he screwing this time?"

The desk drawer slammed shut and Thorin glowered at the two boys. "No one," he snarled. "Now, where have you put them?!"

Fili and Kili feigned innocence. "Now, Uncle, whatever do you mean?"

Thorin growled under his breath and brushed past them.

"Going to Dwalin? You do know he has a date tonight, so he'll be needing lots and lots of those," Fili called after him.

The older man stopped walking. His troublesome nephews' voices were getting louder and soon the whole office and their guests would know what he was trying to do. He took a deep and calming breath before turning around and glaring at the boys. "No fun and games, now. Where have you put them?" he hissed.

"Oh, Uncle. We have no idea what you're talking about," Kili said as innocently as he could.

Thorin strode forward and grasped the other's shoulders firmly. "Kili. Tell me!" he demanded.

Behind Thorin, Thrain stood. "What is going on here?" he asked exasperatedly. "I can hear you from down the hall."

"Thorin's looking for some condoms so he can go jerk off in the lavatory," Kili replied happily.

Thorin closed his eyes and let the boy go. "Father, I can explain-"

"We have a meeting, may I remind you. Something that is more important to this company than you taking care of yourself. Come, let's return to the meeting." Thrain glanced down. "It's not that noticeable anyway," he said before walking away.

An indignant and unmanly squeak of disagreement accidentally left Thorin's throat.

"No, no, Uncle. Save it for the bedroom," Fili snickered, cringing as said uncle smacked him upside the head.

"No time to be dilly-dallying in the hallway, boys," Kili scolded. "We have that meeting!"

"What do you know of meetings," Thorin sneered.

Well, both Fili and Kili did know a lot more about meetings than Thorin's masturbating mind did. They knew meetings were very important and taken very seriously. Thorin's throbbing member did not. Fili and Kili were knee-deep in the conversations (arguments) between WhiteGem Designs and Diasapherald Enterprises when Thorin all but flew out of the conference room. They exchanged knowing glances and snickered quietly.

Dwalin, Fili, and Kili stood in the men's restroom wincing and cringing and raising their eyebrows at the urgent grunts and moans that came from one of the stalls. Dwalin shook his head and glared at the two younger men.

"You pulled me from the meeting for this?" he hissed quietly.

"Thrain said to go see what was up with Thorin and we didn't want Thorin to be mad at us, so we brought you too," Kili replied.

"And what makes ye think I'm not mad at ye lads too?!"

"Shh!" Fili shushed. "The door's opening!"

A red-eyed, puffing, panting, shaking, and miserable-looking Thorin stumbled out of the stall. He didn't see the three men at first, but after he was done washing his hands, he started. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Thrain wanted us to follow you," Kili informed him.

Dwalin was chuckling. "Who in this good world is Bilbo working with this time?"

"What makes you think-" He didn't finish the question because he remembered he had been panting Bilbo's name while he was in the stall. "You were listening?!"

"You are very loud, Uncle," Fili commented.

Thorin brushed past them.

The three men grinned. "You're gonna call Bilbo, aren't you?" Dwalin said knowingly.

"Tell Thrain I'll be returning shortly," Thorin grunted, ducking into the hallway and hoping to make it to his office unseen by his father. Once in, he hurriedly closed the door and yanked the office phone up and dialed Bilbo's number as fast as he could. Three rings and the line picked up.

"Hello," a low voice greeted quietly though Thorin could hear a smirk on their face.

"Where is Bilbo?" he asked, trying to stay composed and calm. He did _not_ just jerk off in the bathroom to hear another man, _that_ _blasted_ _man_ , pick up his lover's phone!

"Prepping for Take Eighteen," Smaug replied coolly. "Who is this?"

Thorin's hand tightened around the phone as his blood began to boil. He snarled into the receiver before hanging up. He sat down at his desk and pulled out his address book. He skimmed the pages and found the one for Bilbo's makeup team. He dialed the number.

"Hello?" a cheery and light feminine voice asked.

"Hello, is Bilbo Baggins available?" Thorin tried to say as politely as he could. Some scuffling on the other end then, "Oh, yes. Who, may I ask, is speaking?"

"Thorin."

The female voice repeated the name elsewhere, most likely to Bilbo, and said, "One moment, he's getting his hair done."

Thorin stayed on the line, listening to the sound of a blow drier and the hiss of hairspray. Then a sigh followed and a small huff.

"Hey," Bilbo's calm and sweet voice answered.

The other man found himself smiling like an idiot. "Hello, am I bothering you?"

"Oh, of course not, darling!"

Thorin felt his pants tighten again at the term of endearment. "How are you?"

"Oh, tired of this film," Bilbo sighed heavily. "Eighteenth take of that blasted scene! Oh, I thought it was going to go so well. How I was terribly wrong!"

"I'm sorry, baby," Thorin said sympathetically.

"Enough about me, what about you?" he asked. "How's the meeting going?"

Thorin rubbed his face. "I don't know. I've been distracted. I was thinking of leaving early and stopping by the set."

"Oh," Bilbo sighed.

"Is that alright?"

Bilbo made a noise on the other end. "I don't really know when I'll be done."

"Oh, alright. Well, I'll be in my office if you need me," Thorin said, trying to mask his rejected and hurt ego. "I love you, Bunny. I'll see you at home. Bye."

Thorin sighed tiredly and decided he best return and endure the angry glare from his father (and others) not to mention the mirthful eyes of his annoying nephews.

Two hours later, Thorin found himself listening to a long lecture from his father about everything that went wrong in the conference. The wrong files, the daydreaming, the disappearances, everything! And most importantly, the fact that WhiteGem Designs was given the promised percentage.

Thorin sighed too audibly, earning a smack on the head from an irate Thrain.

"Watch yourself, boy," Thrain scolded. "Those bastards will be back for more! Keep everything organized." He looked around Thorin's cluttered office. "It's a wonder you turn in work. This place is a complete mess!" He shook his head and marched from the room.

Thorin closed the door behind Thrain and returned to his desk. He put his head down and closed his eyes. He hadn't intended on falling asleep, but it just happened. He opened his eyes and glanced at the clock: 6:30. Internally, he jolted upright and dashed out the door, but externally, he slowly sat straight, wiped the drool from his mouth and desk, and reached for his coat. With his shoulders slumped with sleepiness, he locked his office and trudged to his car.

"Leaving so soon, Thorin?" Fili inquired saucily as he leaned against the receptionist's desk.

Thorin stopped short when he saw the young woman sitting behind the desk. "Yes, Fili. Long day," he said a little too politely. "Oh, Miss Rina?"

The young woman looked up and smiled kindly at Thorin. "Yes, sir?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Thorin saw Fili watching him closely. "Do be gentle with this one." He leaned over the desk and whispered, "He's a virgin." He stood back and flashed his blond nephew a grin. "Goodnight, Miss Rina. Fili."

"I am _not_ a virgin," he heard Fili say.

Rina giggled. "It's alright. I think it's rather cute."

"Oh dear god!"

Slight revenge, but revenge nonetheless!

Thorin felt great… only for a short amount of time though. He hadn't even reached the car when thoughts of Bilbo and that thing crept back in.

Bilbo, no doubt, was on his fancy date with Smaug and Legolas and Lindir right about now. Thorin slammed his door shut and angrily sped off. Bilbo will probably be out for another six hours. They might go get drinks after this 'movie' after their 'date'. Then when Bilbo does return home, he'll most likely not be up for anything and he'll go to bed. Thorin grumbled to himself all the way home and through the front door, then he stopped.

Bilbo was home! Oh, Bilbo hadn't gone out with that thing! Wait... there were three other bodies in his living room. Oh, great. Bilbo had better have an explanation for this. Thorin eyed the three warily before stalking off to his bedroom.

He had just closed the door when it opened again. He glared at the intruder. "What?" he asked gruffly.

"Please don't be mad," Bilbo said, going up to his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around Thorin's torso and looked up at him. "It was _so_ last minute "

"You couldn't have tried to call me?" Thorin growled.

"Well, I thought you'd be alright with it," Bilbo said sheepishly and the other man's sigh turned into an aggravated groan. "I'm sorry, but nobody made the reservations and the theaters are _full_ of fans." He tried to get the stubborn man to look at him. "We just got done a few hours ago after twenty four takes, and there was no time to find a restaurant and-"

Thorin pulled out of his grip and turned away. "So, you've brought him home to continue your little scene?" he snarled.

Bilbo frowned. "What're you talking about?"

"You know," Thorin spat. "Twenty four takes, my ass! You probably made it seem too believable and now you bring him back here to rub it in my face!"

"What? You're mad because I brought home my costars?"

"I'm angry because you brought home that slug who touched you in a way that only I am allowed!" Thorin was shouting now and Bilbo prayed those downstairs couldn't hear. "Twenty four takes, Bilbo! Do you not know what that does to me? To think of some other man turning you on? To think how you might have enjoyed it? To think how there were so many takes because you were probably falling for him?"

"Is that what this is about?" he asked much calmer than he felt. "The scene?"

Thorin didn't look at him. "Over the phone, you said he was making it difficult to act. You never did explain and I got scared," he admitted quietly.

"Oh, my darling. My sweet, sweet darling," the younger man sighed. He stepped forward and embraced him. "I'm so sorry, my mountain."

"So it's not true?"

Bilbo laughed softly. "Of course it's not true, sweetheart. I love you and only you. Smaug, he... he was making it difficult because he would touch me in a certain way and I'd look at him expecting it to be you. So each take, I'd keep flinching when I would open my eyes because that was not my boyfriend turning me on; it was my costar grossing me out. It was just so uncomfortable because it was you I wanted touching me not him. There were even times when I truly wanted you, but I remembered you had that big meeting and I didn't ever go. I was so happy you called because I realized I've never missed you more in my life and I needed you."

"You should've stopped by," he rumbled.

Bilbo raised an eyebrow. "I thought you had the meeting?"

"I was distracted by other things," he grinned cockily. "Speaking of which, Fili might be a little mad at me."

His boyfriend let out a real laugh. "What does Fili have to do with this?" he asked.

Thorin gave him a look.

"Ohhh, he and Kili were making fun of you, weren't they?" he guessed cheekily. "Were you thinking about me? Getting hard for me? Jerking off for me?" He batted his eyelashes and ran his hand over Thorin's chest.

Thorin cleared his throat. "You have guests, Bunny," he said thickly. "Don't leave them waiting."

"How badly did you hurt Fili's pride?" Bilbo asked.

"Told the woman he fancies he's a virgin," Thorin grinned.

"How thoughtful," he smiled. "You know, darling. I haven't gotten my fill today. I need you deeply." He feigned illness. "My mountain, could you do my the greatest favor?"

Thorin's pants were tightening and he mouth was dry. He nodded.

Bilbo ghosted his fingers up his lover's arm and over his collarbone. "Could you run down to the shop and get us a pack?"

Thorin looked at him for a while before his love's words registered. "Y-yeah," he said shakily. "Tonight? After your people leave?"

" _All_ night," Bilbo corrected almost breathlessly; surely added to make Thorin's pants grow tighter.

Thorin straightened his jacket and left.

He returned forty minutes later, with a pack in his pocket, to Bilbo and his costars watching a movie. He set his keys on the table and tried to ignore their eyes. The ignoring bit not really working, Thorin headed for the bedroom again. He threw the pack on the nightstand and changed his clothes to a dark blue tee and jeans. The door opened as he was putting on his shirt.

"Why couldn't you have become an actor that way you could be in my new film," Bilbo smiled, closing the door behind him. "You've got the body for it."

"Because I don't act. I brood," Thorin grinned.

"Oh, that's right," Bilbo joked. "You sit around in your grand office brooding about my job."

Thorin tugged him close. "Only for you, darlin'."

Bilbo lightly thumped his chest. "Come join us," he said and Thorin groaned. "Please. You can sit next to me or I can sit on your lap."

"But," he prompted, knowing it was coming.

"But you have to be nice."

"Being nice isn't really my strength, Bilbo."

Said man batted his eyelashes again. "Please, Mountain. This movie, possible socialization, then they'll be gone and we'll be all alone. Please?"

Thorin grumbled under his breath. "Alright, Bunny."

Three _agonizing_ hours later, Bilbo closed the door behind Smaug, Legolas, and Lindir.

"Sorry about that. They're real good talkers," Bilbo apologized. "You alright?"

The other shifted. "When you said 'all night', did you-"

"I meant all night." He went up to his shy lover and wrapped his arms around his torso. "I meant I want to be sore tomorrow. I want to proudly display our love tomorrow with you by my side. I want to show my friends how lucky I am to have met you."

"Poetic," he grunted.

Bilbo moaned suddenly, like he was hurt. He put his hand to his forehead. "Oh, Thorin," he groaned.

Thorin looked at him with much concern. "What is it?"

He dramatically collapsed into his boyfriend's arms. "Oh, running this kingdom is tiring. So many peasants! Ugh!" He went limp. "Take me to our chambers, my king! I'm _soooooo_ horny! Pleasure me, darling. My king!"

Thorin grinned and carried a limp Bilbo to their bedroom. "You're a bad actor, you know. Besides, if I'm the king, you can't tell me what to do."

"Yes I am, and yes I can," he replied. He waved his hand. "Now, do as I say."

Thorin placed him on the bed. "And who is the one that'll be sore tomorrow?" he reminded him, tossing his shirt off.

"Shut it, and come here," Bilbo commanded, pulling Thorin down by his braids.

* * *

"Bilbo Baggins, is this what I think it is?" Bilbo's make up artist scolded, prodding an angry looking hickey on his neck with the concealer brush.

He laughed. "Yeah, he'll be around soon. He's getting some coffee."

"Is he handsome?" his make up team asked in unison. The gossip was starting. "How old is he? What does he do? Does he work out? Are any of his friends single? Is he rich? How did you meet? Tell us!"

The man laughed again. "He's forty years old, and we met at a book signing six years ago. He's very handsome and really shy."

"Aww," the girls sighed happily.

A minute later, Thorin entered sheepishly, carrying two cups. He ducked his head an flashed the women watching him a shy smile. He handed Bilbo one cup and slowly retreated to a corner out of the way of everything.

"Oh, you can sit here," a woman said quickly, tossing a towel out of the second makeup chair.

"It's alright," Thorin tried.

"Sit down, darling," Bilbo insisted. "They'll be nice."

Thorin obeyed and sat and smiled shyly at his boyfriend. Bilbo patted his leg and squeezed it comfortingly.

"So, what's your name?" the one holding the concealer brush asked.

"Thorin Oakenshield," he answered.

"Ohh, you're the one who called yesterday," she nodded. "Handsome name." She looked at Bilbo.

"Handsome man, don't let him get away, this one. Seems very respectable."

Bilbo smiled softly at Thorin who was sipping his coffee. "Oh, he's very respectable. And a complete gentleman."

Thorin cleared his throat and glanced at his boyfriend.

"So, Thorin. Where do you work?" a woman combing out a wig on a bust asked.

"And why aren't you there now?" another asked. This one was holding a long shaving blade.

"Oh, um," Thorin coughed. "I'm an executive at Diasapherald Enterprises, and I told my boss I wasn't coming in today. I wanted to spend the day with my love at his work."

A chorus of aww's filled the room. "Your boss knows you're gay?"

Thorin nodded. "Yes, he knew since I was sixteen." He watched the women give him confused looks. "It's a family business. My boss is my father."

"Oh," the women nodded. "I heard about that big loss yesterday. Sorry, my cousin Ori is an intern there and he said the boss was really mad at some big loss. Could you tell us what that was? I tried to get it out of him but he said he had some important date to get to."

Thorin looked at Bilbo who shrugged. "I'm going to be in your trailer," he said, quickly getting up. He pecked him on his nose since the girl was applying makeup to his cheeks. "I'll see you later." And he was out the door before Bilbo could stop him.

Not that Bilbo wanted to stop him; he knew Thorin was embarrassed enough telling him he was horny at work and as a result, the WhiteGem jerks got the share. Bilbo smiled at his team.

"It's alright, ladies. He's just a little sensitive about work."

"Oh, do tell him we're so sorry," the girl pleaded. "My boyfriend says I ask too many questions. Oh, will you tell him?"

"Of course I will," Bilbo smiled. "He's quite easy to forgive. With strangers who didn't mean anything by it."

* * *

He returned to his trailer before he started filming for the day to check on Thorin. Unfortunately, a certain someone (who was surprisingly still in one piece. Perhaps Thorin hadn't seen him yet) was waiting for him.

Smaug pressed his hand against Bilbo's trailer door, blocking the young man's way. "I have been hearing there's a man in your trailer. Is that true, Bilbo?"

Bilbo huffed. "Yes, it is and you know it perfectly well to be my boyfriend."

The other stepped back and put his hands up in defense. "I was just looking out for you. You are, after all, young and attractive. Who knows what type of man you really deserve."

The door opened and Thorin was hidden by the shadows. "He deserves a good man. Last I heard, you were nursing a restraining order."

Smaug narrowed his eyes. "Well, didn't you lose a big portion to those WhiteGem company? _I_ am clearly the better man for him."

Thorin snorted. "I am not the one who screws every man and woman he meets."

"Honestly, you two," Bilbo puffed, stepping between the two men. "Stop."

Smaug wrapped a slim arm around Bilbo's waist and pulled him closer to himself. Smaug chuckled darkly when Bilbo squeaked.

Thorin stepped forward.

"Come on, Thief. Tell him how you're always spending time with me. Tell him how much chemistry we have on set. I'm waiting," he blew into Bilbo's ear.

"Smaug, please," he huffed. "Thorin, wait." He held up his hand to his boyfriend who was stepping closer. "Smaug, you disgust me." He took the opportunity to step out of Smaug's grip while he was shocked by his words. "You are my friend. We've done two movies together, and I want to stay friends with you. But at no point in time will I ever have a romantic relationship with you. I love Thorin, and only Thorin."

"Bilbo-"

"You've finally grown old and fat for him, you slug," Thorin mused.

Bilbo smacked his arm. "Shush."

Smaug harrumphed and stalked off but not before saying, "One day, you'll realize he doesn't love you. And by then, it'll be too late for us."

Bilbo waved him off and turned to glare at Thorin. "You didn't have to call him a slug."

"What?" Thorin laughed. "I've always wanted to do that ever since the first take of your scene."

"But still," Bilbo argued half-heartedly. "He'll probably never let me forget it."

Thorin grunted. "He calls you Thief?"

"From our first movie together. I accidentally stole his jacket on the first day of shooting." He pushed past Thorin into the trailer. "Oh, the girls send their apologies for earlier."

"I'm still embarrassed about that," he said. "Especially if I tell them what I was actually doing."

"Oh," Bilbo said saucily. "I hope you never have to tell anyone about that. Just me." He caught the older man's lips.

"Bilbo," Thorin groaned into the kiss. "Later, darling." He pulled back and tried to ignore Bilbo's pout. "Don't you have a scene in thirty minutes?"

Bilbo sighed sadly. "I do. Oh, will you join me?" His eyes lit up in hope.

"Very well," Thorin relented.

"I love you, my mountain."

"Aye, I love you too, my bunny," Thorin smiled.

Bilbo swung his and Thorin's clasped hands as they walked. He smiled happily and bumped Thorin's shoulder.

The taller man looked down. "What?" he asked, a grin growing on his face.

"Nothing, I'm just really happy," Bilbo beamed. "You being all protective. I find it quite sexy."

Thorin cleared his throat and pulled his boyfriend into him. "You little minx," he breathed hotly into his ear. "I said _later_."

Bilbo giggled. "I'm sorry, darling. I can't help it. You're just so handsome and strong and my everything."

"Six years it took you to realize that?"

"Better late than never," he grinned. "Come on! The sooner I get this day done, the faster we can go back to the trailer," Bilbo said happily, dragging Thorin toward the set.

* * *

 **I only own my OC Rina :) Hope you enjoyed it! And yes, this is a one-shot :3  
**


End file.
